vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
August
Summary August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest male member of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. His epithets within Alvarez are the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō), due his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world, and the "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his matchless Magical strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: August Gender: Male Origin: '''Fairy Tail '''Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Elder, Spriggan, King Powers and abilities: Magic, Barriers, Attack Potency: at least Mountain Level (Comparable to Zeref and frightens Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to Laxus' Lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown at least Human Level Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain Level Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: 400 km Standard Equipment: Staff: In his right hand, August carries a long and thin, light-colored wooden staff, matching, if not slightly exceeding, its owner's height, with a rather large, oviform, dark-colored orb fixed on its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. It's currently not known if the staff holds some specific purpose. Intelligence: ' Extremely High, he has lived a longer life than most people and has gained Wisdom of nearly every kind of magic that exists '''Weaknesses: ' '''Notable Techniques: *'Magical Aptitude:' Lauded as the supreme "Magic King" both past and present, August is rumored to have effortless control over every single element of Magic there is, even possessing more types of Magic than Zeref himself. *'Magical Barrier:' August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he uses one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implies that he expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismisses this as a foolish thought. *'Magical Camouflage:' August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. *'Immense Magic Power:' August wields particularly terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Spriggan 12, placing comparable with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve. His power goes so far beyond what the other ten have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, one of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, grows very visibly scared upon simply remembering some of August's Magical capabilities at work. Even fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish μ hold August's might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Mages in existence, only Irene has a shot at defeating him. Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Natsu Dragneel were awed by his immense Magical presence, with Mest pointing out how, despite knowing of August's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful, and that his power is in fact in a completely different dimension from even Brandish's (hers already being exceptionally overwhelming). *'Weakness': So far, Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: